Nadie lo hubiese creído posible
by newfictioner
Summary: 19 años son muchos años para que las cosas no lleguen a cambiar. Un ascenso a Jefe de Aurores, una exitosa carrera deportiva a punto de terminar, parejas a punto de ser padres o casarse y nuevos descubrimientos en pociones son algunos de esos cambios. Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos corren de mi cuenta.**

_**NADIE LO HUBIESE CREIDO POSIBLE**_

Ron Weasley bajó apresuradamente por las escaleras con evidentes signos de tener una noticia que compartir nada más escuchar la puerta de la entrada de su casa.

-¡Herms, cariño! ¿Adivina quien se casa por fin?

- ¡Papá, mañana voy a Hogwarts! – Aplaudía una emocionada Rose mientras cruzaba hacia el comedor de la casa haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su padre.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa junto con una mirada de cariño a su hija. Compartió una mirada de complicidad con su marido, antes de cobijarse en sus brazos y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Está emocionadísima, no ha parado de parlotear en todo el trayecto. Al menos ya lo tenemos todo. Odio dejar las cosas para última hora.

Ron la apretujó en sus brazos antes de guiarla hasta el despacho, una vez dentro, se sentaron en el sillón, Hermione sobre el regazo de Ron, que había cerca de la chimenea.

- Ya te dije que podía haber ido yo ayer. Pero te empeñaste en que me quedase aquí con vosotros.

Hermione se giró molesta hacia él.

- Ron, por favor, para una tarde que teníamos los dos libre no íbamos a desaprovecharla haciendo recados por separado. ¿Puedes creer que echo de menos nuestras tardes en el sofá, o cuando hacíamos la cena juntos?

- Es lo que tiene haber sido ascendida a Jefe de Aurores. Mayor cargo, mayor responsabilidad, y por lo tanto menor tiempo libre.

- ¿Crees que debería haber rechazado el ascenso y dejárselo a Harry?

- En absoluto. Nosotros tres estábamos de acuerdo en que debías tomarlo, la única que dudó y sigue dudando eres tú.

Hermione sonrió al mirar a Ron.

- Amé a tu hermana por apoyarme tan… _fervientemente_, pero por otra parte me hizo sentir rara que prefiriese que ascendiesen a su cuñada antes que a su marido.

- Bueno, mi hermana tuvo un momento de corporativismo, podríamos decir. Además, ahora puede vanagloriarse de ser la esposa del héroe del mundo mágico, hermana del gran Ministro de la Magia Percival Weasley y la cuñada de la primera mujer que llega a Jefe de Aurores. – Contestó Ron remarcando "la primera mujer que llega a Jefe de Aurores" todo henchido de orgullo.

- Y la hermana del mejor Guardián y capitán que han tenido los Chudley Cannons y que les ha llevado a ser campeones de liga durante nueve años consecutivos. – añadió Hermione cariñosamente.

Ron se quedó pensativo.

- Este año puede que no ganemos.

- Este año también ganaréis – dijo con firmeza Hermione – y si no lo hacéis será una señal para que continúes. Céntrate en jugar y ya tomarás esa decisión cuando acabe la temporada.

- No voy a continuar, Herms – Ron se pasó la mano por la coronilla, despeinándose un poco – Tengo casi 37 años, mis huesos necesitan descansar ya de tanta caída y lesión y hay un par de jóvenes que son francamente buenos y necesitan tener ya su oportunidad. Esa decisión ya está tomada, cariño, no es eso lo que me tiene desconcentrado.

- ¿Entonces qué es?

Ron miró a su esposa avergonzado.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer una vez me haya retirado? No sé hacer nada más.

- ¡Ronald Billius Weasley! ¡No digas tonterías!

- Sabes que no son tonterías, si no hubiese sido por ti, seguramente no habría conseguido ningún TIMO ni ningún EXTASIS. ¡Si no quería volver a Hogwarts para terminar séptimo! De no ser tú tan cabe… obstinada no hubiese vuelto a terminar mis estudios.

- Pero lo hiciste – dijo tranquilizadora Hermione, pasando por alto que había estado a punto de llamarla cabezota – y conseguiste buenas notas, cariño. Podrías entrar al Ministerio si quisieras; con tu historial en la guerra, tus notas en los EXTASIS y tu trayectoria deportiva, el departamento de Coordinación de deportes mágicos te recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Por no hablar que tu hermano es el Ministro de la Magia.

- No sé si quiero trabajar en el Ministerio, Herms. – Dijo poco convencido – Es que ni siquiera podría dedicarme a cuidar de nuestros hijos. Rose entra este año a Hogwarts, Hugo lo hará el año que viene, y el duendecillo va a empezar en la escuela infantil de Hannah.

- Hablando de Hannah… ¿Quién estabas diciendo cuando he llegado que se casaba por fin? – Preguntó sonriendo Hermione.

- ¿Hannah y Neville? No, no son ellos. Cualquiera pensaría que después de 14 años juntos ya les tocaría casarse, pero se resisten. Yo creo que Neville no se lo pide por miedo a la que le montaremos en su despedida de soltero. – Bromeó. – El que se casa es el Soltero de Oro de los Weasley.

- ¡Anda ya! ¿¡Charlie!? ¿Pero tenía novia?

- No. Al parecer, lo que tenía era novio. Quieren hacer la ceremonia formal de pedida aquí, bueno, en La Madriguera, para que conozcamos a su chico. Es uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Muy guapo, (según él), muy simpático, (según él) y el más valiente de los cazadores de dragones. Según él. Se llama…

- ¿Albert? – Ron la miró asombrado y ella se apresuró a explicarse – Me di cuenta la última vez que fuimos a verle, miraba a Albert de la misma manera en que tú me miras a veces. Pensé que eran imaginaciones mías, pero parece que estaba en lo cierto.

- ¿Y como se supone que te miro yo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa Ron.

- Justo como me mira ahora, como si yo fuese el premio grande de la lotería y no pudieses creer que la suerte que has tenido.

- Es que aún no sé que he hecho para merecerte.

- Tonto – Sonrió Hermione antes de besarle.

- ¡MAMAAAÁ! ¡HUGO ME ESTÁ MOLESTANDO!

Ambos rodaron los ojos ante la habitual protesta de su hijo menor.

- Ya voy yo, cariño. Ve a cambiarte el traje si quieres.

- Gracias, Ron.

- ¡HUGO DEJA DE MOLESTAR A TU HERMANO!

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras le veía salir.

-.-.-

La familia Weasley-Granger llegó a King's Cross prácticamente a la vez que los Malfoy-Greengrass. Nada más verse, se aproximaron unos a otros para entrar juntos al andén 9 y ¾. Los niños charlaban ruidosamente emocionados por su primera visita a King's Cross mientras los adultos los miraban entre risas.

- Nosotros éramos igual seguro. – Dijo Ron

- Yo no, no se me permitía mostrar tanta efusividad en mis emociones. – Aclaró Draco – Frio y calculador desde primero, me repetía padre.

- Eras un idiota, Malfoy, disculpa mi sinceridad.

- Tu no eras mucho mejor, Weasley. Menos mal que tu mujer te domesticó…

- ¡Draco! – Le riñó Astoria escandalizada.

- No pasa nada, Astoria. Estamos de broma. ¿Verdad, comadreja?

- Verdad, hurón. – Confirmó Ron.

- Por difícil que sea de creer… - añadió Hermione.

- El Quidditch une mucho, ya sabéis. – Dijo Ron – Especialmente si se trata del dueño de la empresa principal patrocinadora del equipo donde juega uno.

- O el Capitán y pilar del equipo que la empresa de uno patrocina – Rió Draco, después algo más serio – Ron, ¿podemos hablar algo más tranquilamente después?

- Uff _Ron_. Debe ser serio si no me llamas Weasley o comadreja.

- No seas infantil, a nuestra edad ya no nos pega.

- Herms, ¿te importaría adelantarte con los chicos?

Hermione y Astoria asintieron y tomaron a los niños y cruzaron con ellas por el muro hasta llegar al andén 9 y ¾.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ayer me reuní con la directiva de los Chudley. Se rumorea que será el último año que juegas.

Ron asintió.

- Ya no soy tan joven, Draco. Mi cuerpo me lo pide y los muchachos que vienen despuntando también. Por el momento no he querido anunciarlo, lo haré a final de temporada.

- Lamento oír eso, eres uno de los pilares del equipo, lo sabes ¿no?

- Gracias, pero yo no lo lamento. Ya ha llegado el momento de dejar paso a las nuevas generaciones. Lo único que lamento es que si este año no ganamos la gente pueda creer que lo dejo porque los Chudley ya no son un equipo ganador.

- Nadie podría pensar eso, Weasley. Tú los hiciste ganadores. Por eso empecé a patrocinarlos. Tendrás todo mi apoyo decidas lo que decidas.

- Gracias, hurón. – Ron le palmeó amistosamente la espalda.

Draco hizo una pequeña mueca.

- Cuanto hemos cambiado, ¿no?

- Ya ves. Esto en quinto o sexto año de Hogwarts no lo hubiésemos creído. Supongo que solo necesitábamos tratarnos más sin el muro de los prejuicios. Tantos años viéndonos, coincidiendo y hablando por cosas de los Chudley tenían que valer de algo.

- 9 ligas de Quidditch tampoco es algo desdeñable, comadreja. Aunque ya sé que tú prefieres ese otro tipo de cosas, como la amistad y la lealtad y blablabla

Ron dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

- No tienes remedio, hurón. No sé ni por qué somos amigos.

- Porque aporto clase a tu vida, comadreja. – Dijo haciendo una mueca burlona antes de pasar al andén.

Ron con una última risa cruzó detrás de él.

Nada más llegar vieron a sus esposas e hijos con Harry y Ginny y sus propios hijos. Los adultos ayudaron a cargar los baúles en el expresso de sus hijos, y los estudiantes empezaron a despedirse de padres y hermanos. Como los primerizos no podían aguantar la impaciencia subieron al tren, pese a que aún faltaba un rato para que partiese. Una vez los adultos estuvieron solos con los niños que aún no tenían edad para ir a Hogwarts, comenzaron a charlar.

- ¡Ey! Ron, me ha dicho Herms que este – dijo Harry señalando a Draco – te tenía retenido. Si necesitas a un auror ya sabes…

- Puedes llamar a tu esposa – Añadió Ginny burlona.

- Potter, no soy tan idiota como para hacerle daño a mi Guardián estrella.

- Permite que me quede una pequeña duda, Malfoy.

Draco hizo una mueca y se dirigió a los hijos de Harry.

- Vuestro padre será el héroe que nos salvó a todos pero a veces no es el más inteligente de los magos, espero que hayáis heredado la inteligencia de vuestra madre.

- No sé si insultarte por meterte con mi marido o darte las gracias por la parte que me corresponde – bromeó Ginny consiguiendo que riesen todos.

- Mirad, por ahí viene Lavender. ¿Qué tal lo lleva como profesora de adivinación, Draco?

- Como Trelawney, más o menos. Sigue siendo una asignatura… poco respetada, pero al menos Lavender se viste mejor.

- Jamás entenderé porque trabajas como profesor de pociones teniendo la empresa que tienes, que te permitiría vivir del cuento el resto de tus días.

- ¿Por lo mismo que tú estás mortificándote con lo que vas a hacer después de retirarte, a pesar de haber ganado lo suficiente como para comprar tú mismo los Chudley? – Aportó Hermione.

- ¿Tienes dudas sobre tu retiro? Podrías apuntarte como profesional en la liga internacional de Ajedrez mágico, tienes muy buen nivel. – Apuntó Harry.

- O hablar con Perce para entrar en el Ministerio. – Dijo Ginny.

- Ya le había sugerido algo, pero tu hermano no le atrae trabajar en el Ministerio.

- ¿Y si Draco hablase con McGonagall para que sustituyese a la profesora Hooch? Estaba pensando en jubilarse, ¿Verdad, amor? – Sugirió Astoria.

- Sí, es cierto, Weasley. Rolanda ya quería haberse retirado pero ha aguantado un año más por su amistad con McGonagall. Creo que se retirarán las dos el año que viene. Sería muy buena idea, porque incluso se lleva sugiriendo un par de años reinstaurar el Club de duelo y el Club de Ajedrez. Si te incorporases podrías llevar el de Ajedrez junto con la asignatura de Vuelo y Quidditch.

- Además, tienes mano con los chavales – Dijo Harry.

- ¡Hablando de chavales! ¡Adivinad quienes por fin van a ser padres! – dijo entusiasmada Ginny.

- Finningan y Thomas. – Dijo tranquilamente Draco – Me mandaron una lechuza hace un par de días. Y entradas para la ópera, e invitaciones a cenar… Son molestamente agradecidos esos dos.

Astoria hizo una mueca muy similar a las de su marido.

- Draco, cielo, a veces eres odiosamente gruñón. Son una pareja encantadora que está agradecida ya que gracias a la última poción que has descubierto han podido cumplir el sueño de ser padres. ¿No puedes entender eso y aceptar su gratitud?

Draco suspiró.

- Weasley, mi mujer se junta demasiado con la tuya y con tu hermana. Y con Pansy y Luna y Hestia….

- Tu mujer tiene razón, Malfoy. – dijo Harry.

Draco hizo una mueca pero no respondió.

- Draco – le llamó Hermione – he oído que Goyle está a punto de salir de Azkaban. Van a ponerle un tutor-guardián para que le ayude a encajar en el nuevo mundo y controlar así su evolución y que no cae en malos hábitos de nuevo.

Draco asintió. - ¿Quién será?

- Seguramente, Terry Boot. Pero nos gustaría que le echases una mano. Fuiste su mejor amigo.

Draco volvió a asentir en silencio. – Supongo que podría hacerlo – Declaró finalmente.

Entonces el tren empezó a moverse y todos despidieron con la mano a los pequeños que se asomaban por las ventanas.

- Malfoy… ¿Tú no deberías ir en ese tren hacia Hogwarts?

Draco hizo un ruido de disgusto.

- Las clases no empiezan hasta mañana, Potter. Tengo un traslador que me llevará esta noche a tiempo para la cena y la Ceremonia de Selección. Y después a casa para dormir en mi propia cama. – Se dirigió a Ron – Esta noche durante la cena hablaré con McGonagall y Rolanda, puedes considerar ese puesto como tuyo. Mientras, céntrate en hacer que ganemos la décima liga consecutiva.

- Sí, jefe.

- Harry, esta tarde pásate por casa y estudiaremos las nuevas parejas para las guardias nocturnas.

- Sí, jefa.

Empezaron a dirigirse a la salida, mientras los pequeños hacían preguntas sobre Hogwarts y los adultos planeaban una cena para celebrar el ascenso de Hermione y el futuro nuevo puesto de Ron. Salieron juntos de la estación y se despidieron de una manera que 19 años antes nadie hubiese creído posible.


End file.
